Mai's Invisible Touch
by genesis 48
Summary: My first song-fiction! Hooray! A Yu-Gi-Oh polarshipping one-shot. Joey finds the perfect way to confess his love to Mai. But will it work? Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or "Invisible Touch". A Japanese guy and the band Genesis own them respectivel


Joey Wheeler was feeling worse than he usually did. True, he did have friends and an ability to play duel monsters so well he was now known just as well as Yugi. But his life was missing something. Love for a woman. Joey had always believed that there was only one girl meant for him, one perfect angel for whom he was put upon the Earth. He sure enough found that girl, Mai Valentine, got quite a few chances to tell her his true feelings for her, yet every time he could not muster the courage to do so. Now he feared he would never see Mai again after everything that happened in Battle City and the whole Orichalcos dilemma. As he sat at home listening to a familiar song, Joey was suddenly struck with inspiration. He knew how to tell Mai that he loved her, but it would take a large amount of work on his part. He immediately jumped up and got started.

Two weeks after Joey got a great idea on how to confess his love for Mai, she was actually back in Japan. She did not know why she had come back, but it seemed her "journey to find herself" had come full circle. As she reached her old apartment building, she felt that she missed her friends: Yugi, Tristan, Tea, and especially Joey. Mai felt her relationship with him had been strained; she felt that she and Joey could have become more than friends. After all, she had once confided in Joey's little sister, Serenity, that she found Joey was charming when he needed to be. As she went to pick up her mail, she noticed the only thing for her was a small, thin, brown parcel. Mai went to her apartment and opened the parcel. Inside, she found a DVD in a small plastic case. The only writing on it was "To Mai". Mai put the DVD in her player, turned on the TV and started to watch it with keen interest. Suddenly, a movie of a familiar tall, blond-haired kid was on the screen with a band in the background. Mai gasped, "Its Joey! How did he know I was back?" She did not have time to think because now Joey spoke. "Hey Mai. I know what you are probably thinking. Well, I wanted to tell you something I've hid from you for so long, yet this is the only way I know how. Kick it, boys!" Mai watched shocked as the band started playing and Joey stepped up to a microphone. She had an idea what was coming, but was still blown away as Joey started singing:

"Well, I've been waiting, waiting here so long,  
and thinking nothing, nothing could go wrong.  
But now I know, you got a built-in ability,  
to take everything you see, and now it seems I've fallen, fallen for you!

You seem to have invisible touch;  
it reaches in, and grabs a hold of my heart!  
You seem to have an invisible touch;  
it takes control, and slowly tears me apart!

I don't really know you, I only know your name,  
but once you crawled under my skin, I never was the same.  
And now I know, you got something I just can't trust,  
something mysterious, and now it seems I've fallen, fallen for you!

You seem to have invisible touch;  
it reaches in, and grabs a hold of my heart!  
You seem to have an invisible touch;  
it takes control, and slowly tears me apart!"

As the interlude went through, Mai was truly flabbergasted. She never knew Joey could sing, let alone confess his love for her. She snapped out of her reverie as Joey began again:

"You seem to have invisible touch;  
it reaches in, and grabs a hold of my heart!  
Yaw seem to have an invisible touch,  
it takes control, and slowly tears me apart!

You don't like losing, to you it's still a game,  
and though you have messed up my life, I want you just the same.  
And now I know, you got a built-in ability,  
to take everything you see, and now it seems I've fallen, fallen for you!

You seem to have invisible touch;  
it reaches in, and grabs a hold of my heart!  
You seem to have an invisible touch;  
it takes control, and slowly tears me apart!

You seem to have an invisible touch,  
Seem to have an invisible touch!  
You seem to have an invisible touch,  
Seem to have an invisible touch!"

Just like that, the song ended. Mai found herself crying; Joey was not only great, but Mai found out Joey still loved her even after all they went through. Mai got out the DVD, turn off her player and TV, and went for her phone book. She had to find Joey.

Joey was relaxing listening to his newest song at his place. Surprisingly, he was a great singer and was listening to his voice sing "I Can't Dance". Presently, he heard a knock at his door. He stopped the song and went to the door. No surprise, it was Mai. She was still fighting back tears of joy. Joey simply flashed his trademark goofy grin and said, "I take it you saw the video?" "Yes, you knucklehead," Mai replied, as she threw her arms around him. "And Joey?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."

And Joey was absolutely certain that Mai's invisible touch would never wear off.


End file.
